How the West Was Won Continued
by jsprosa
Summary: My own take on the episode How the West Was Won, with an appropriate conclusion. Here, the Seavers receive additional guests for dinner and it makes for an interesting evening! Contains a Brady Bunch and Batman crossover. I guarantee a lot of fun - enjoy!


**Summary: Five Seavers, nine (and two-thirds) Lubbocks, one Brady, and two Caped Crusaders, all meeting at the Seaver home for dinner. An intersection of some of ABC-TV's highly popular shows over the years. Please note: This story will include some flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Growing Pains, Just the Ten of Us, The Brady Bunch, or Batman. They all belong to their respective production companies – Warner Brothers, Paramount Television, and 20****th**** Century Fox. This story is for yours, the reader's, enjoyment only. (Pls. read & review afterwards.)**

**Author's Note: A continuation of the GP episode, "How the West Was Won."**

**How the West Was Won: Continued**

_At the Seaver home on Long Island, Coach Graham Lubbock, Mike's teacher, is saying a few words before everyone settles down to eat dinner._

"And one last thing," said Coach Lubbock, wrapping up his speech, "I'd like to thank my Elizabeth for being a major pain in the troches."

"Oh, Graham, any time," replied Elizabeth, leaping out of her chair and giving her husband a big hug.

Jason silently applauded, while Maggie raised her glass of water at the sight of Mike's favorite teacher and his wife showing their love for one another.

"And kids," Graham said, turning to his seven children seated at the two dining tables and sounding a bit emotional, "Oh, you know how I feel about you."

All of the Lubbock kids, even the younger ones, smiled warmly at their father, recognizing the fact that he had always gone the extra mile to provide for all of them, even during the toughest of times.

"Well, we love you too, you big, dumb chucklehead," chimed in J.R., the oldest of the two Lubbock sons.

"Oh, Dad, whatever happens, we're behind you all the way," said Marie, rushing up to her parents while holding Harvey, the baby of the family. The other children followed their oldest sister's lead and embraced their mother and father in a group hug.

"Thanks," replied a grateful Graham. "I know we'll do just fine in Eureka, California. Let's eat!"

As the kids returned to their places at the tables, they suddenly stopped in their tracks, realizing that there was something their dad hadn't told them after all. "California!?!" they all exclaimed at the same time. The coach was suddenly inundated with lots of questions from each of his kids, such as, "How come you didn't tell us you got a job out there? We're going to have to move? When are we moving?"

Amid all of the chaos and confusion among the Lubbock family, the sound of the doorbell ringing would have gone unnoticed had Ben not heard it with his sharp ear.

"Mom, Dad!" Ben blurted out. "The doorbell just rang! Is somebody going to get it?"

"Hey, Carol," Maggie called to her daughter, "Can you get the door?"

"All right, I'll get it," said Carol, reluctantly getting up from her seat.

"Oooh, maybe it's one of your boyfriends," cracked Mike.

"Don't start, Mike!" exclaimed Carol. She went to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a tall, handsome, mustachioed man dressed impeccably in a gray suit.

"Hello, Carol. I'm sorry I arrived a little late. I had a little business to handle over at the hospital," replied the visitor with the mustache.

"Greg! That's right – I forgot I had invited you over for dinner tonight," said Carol. "I apologize for all the craziness in the house. As you can see, we've also got a number of visitors here."

"Hey," Jason said, walking over to the doorway where the man stood. "Who are you?"

"Dad!" Carol answered with a big smile. "This is Dr. Greg Brady. Remember? I'm shadowing him for a few weeks in order to fulfill some research requirements for my honors biology class. Dr. Brady is an obstetrician and a nationally recognized expert in his specialty – he's currently a distinguished visiting professor at the NYU School of Medicine. But trust me, our relationship is strictly one of the mentor-student type!"

"Hmm," said Jason, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What the heck – I've got no worries! And Dr. Brady, welcome to my home. I'm Dr. Jason Seaver, Carol's father."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Seaver," said Dr. Brady, shaking Jason's hand. "Please, call me Greg. All my patients and students do. Carol tells me that you're also a doctor. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, Doc – Greg!" replied Jason. "I'm a psychiatrist and I work out of my office here at home. I've been doing so for the last several years. You're at NYU now?"

"Only for this academic year," Greg said. "My medical practice is out west, in Santa Monica. When NYU called and offered me the yearlong teaching post, I couldn't turn it down. Besides, it's given me the opportunity to teach aspiring obstetricians in the ways of the field."

"Dr. Bra -," began Carol, then corrected herself. "Greg, excuse me. Would you like to sit down for a bit while dinner's being prepared? You can take the seat next to Coach Lubbock."

"I'd be delighted to, Carol," said Greg, and followed her to the table.

"Oh, hello there!" said Maggie to her home's newly-arrived visitor as she stepped out of the kitchen. "I'm Maggie Malone, Jason's wife and Carol's mother. And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Greg Brady," replied the obstetrician. "You can call me Greg. I'm teaching over at NYU's medical school this year. Carol is shadowing me for her school project."

"Yes, that's right!" exclaimed Maggie. "I totally forgot. My mind's been a million miles away these last few days!"

"Oh, that's all right," said Greg. "Carol is an excellent student and I predict that she's going to go very far in the future, in any field she chooses. It was also very nice of her to invite me to dinner tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you could join us," said Maggie. "Our house is full of people at the moment, but I think we'll manage. Um, Ben, could you set up one more place at this table for our new guest?"

"All right, Mom," said Ben, heading into the kitchen. "I hope he's the last one."

"It's an honor to be here," replied Greg, taking his seat next to Graham. "Hi, I'm Greg Brady."

"Graham Lubbock," said the coach, taking Greg's hand in his own. "You can call me Coach. This is my wife, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Greg," said Elizabeth, shaking the doctor's hand warmly.

"My pleasure," said Greg. "I hope you don't mind what I'm about to ask, but are you expecting?"

"Why, yes I am," replied Elizabeth. "Graham and I are expecting our eighth child!"

This is heavy, Greg thought to himself.

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"Maggie! Maggie, where are you?" called Jason.

"She's in the kitchen with Ben, Dad!" said Carol.

"Well, somebody's got to get the door!" replied her father. "Mike, will you please answer the door? And if it's those mutual insurance agents, tell them we're not interested and not to come back again!"

"Okay, I'll answer the door," sighed Mike, getting up and heading to the doorway.

As he opened the door, he started to say, "Listen, guys, we're not interested in buying any insu – golly!"

Mike stopped dead in his tracks and stared straight at the two unexpected visitors before him. It couldn't be – or could it? For standing in front of him was a tall, ominous-looking man dressed in what appeared to be a bat-themed costume, complete with cape, full facial mask, and blue trunks. The man was accompanied by a shorter fellow, dressed in an orange tunic, yellow cape, and green trunks. The other man was wearing a black mask, and his tunic had that unmistakable letter sewn onto it: R.

"Batman!" Mike yelled.

"Batman!?!" shouted all the other people in the house simultaneously.

"Batman?" asked Jason. "Maggie, come out here quick! You won't believe who just showed up at the door!"

"Indeed, young fellow!" replied Batman. "What you are seeing is real. I'm Batman, and this is Robin, the Boy Wonder."

"How do you do?" said Robin.

"Well, um, uh," Mike stammered, "What brings you two to this little old neighborhood?"

"We were just driving through the area on our way back to Gotham City," said Batman, "And we figured that we might stop for a brief time here in this town."

"Yes," said Robin. "Long Island sure is a lovely area. We were on loan to the Southampton Police Department for a short while – some strange crimes were happening out there. Batman and I straightened everything out in the nick of time, though."

"Tell me," asked Batman, "Have we come to the right place? Is this the home of Maggie Malone?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second!" exclaimed Mike. "Just how do you two know my mom? Also, how did you know where we live?"

"That was easy," replied Robin. "We found the location of your home via the Bat-Computer."

"It was only a matter of time before we met up with your mother again," Batman added. "You see, she interviewed Robin and I for an article she was writing for the local newspaper. We came here at the time because we were investigating a series of thefts over at the local greenhouse."

"Okay, what's all the fuss now?" Maggie called out, heading over to the door. "How come you called me out here? I was just about to bring the vegetables out to the – oh my God! Batman! Robin!"

"Hello, Ms. Malone!" Batman replied. "I greatly apologize if we arrived at an inconvenient time. Robin and I were driving through your town and we decided that we would pay you a visit."

"Oh, um – not at all!" replied Maggie. "We're just trying to get dinner started, and as you can see, we have quite a few visitors here at the house. Please, please come in."

At the invitation, the Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder walked into the Seavers' living room, and Mike shut the door behind them.

"Wow, it's really Batman!" J.R. said excitedly, leaving the table and rushing up to meet his hero. "Hey, Batman, did you drive the Batmobile over here?"

"J.R., get back here now!" hissed Marie. "Let the two gentlemen speak to Jason and Maggie first."

"Maggie," whispered Jason to his wife, "You know these two guys?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Jason," said Maggie. "I interviewed them for that article I wrote describing the thefts that occurred at the greenhouse five years ago."

"Oh yeah, that's right, Mom!" said Mike. "I remember when the greenhouse incidents happened."

"It was kind of strange," recalled Maggie. "All the bright-colored flowers were being swiped on odd-numbered days. I'm trying to remember who the perpetrator was behind all those thefts – what was his name?"

"That would be Louie the Lilac," said Robin. "He's also wreaked havoc in Gotham City more than a few times in the last two decades."

"That's right!" Maggie exclaimed. "And do you remember that crazy man-eating plant Louie left behind – the one that grabbed me while I was talking to you, and tried to strangle me?"

"Indeed, Maggie!" Batman replied. "That plant would've almost certainly ended your life, had I not disposed of it with some Carnivorous Plant-Repellent Bat-Spray. Luckily, I always have something of the sort handy in situations like those!"

"Hey, everyone!" Carol called out, coming from the kitchen and holding a big platter. "Dinner's ready!"

The assembled guests, especially the Lubbock kids, all clapped and cheered.

"Holy pot roast platter, Batman!" exclaimed Robin in an excited voice. "That looks delicious!"

"As long as you crime-fighting crusaders are here in my home," said Maggie, "Why don't you join us for dinner? Ben, can get you get two more plates, glasses, and silverware for these two?"

"Why me?" Ben muttered under his breath as he trudged into the kitchen once more.

XXXXX

_One hour later – everyone has just completed eating a hearty dinner. Several of the Lubbock children, as well as Ben, are gathered in the sitting area, listening to the Dynamic Duo tell tales about their crime-fighting days in Gotham City. Jason, Maggie, Graham, Elizabeth, Mike, Carol, Cindy, Wendy, and Greg are seated at the table, having some post-dinner coffee and talking. _

"Holy stuffed stomach," said Robin. "I haven't eaten that much since Alfred's retirement party last year. That sure was a good dinner!"

"Yes, Robin!" replied Batman. "Our gracious hosts did prepare a nice meal for all their guests."

"Hey, Batman," said Sherry, the youngest Lubbock girl, "I have a question. What do you look like without your mask?"

At this, a series of gasps emanated from the group. "Sherry!" admonished her sister Connie. "That wasn't a nice thing to say."

"Sherry, that was not appropriate at all," added Marie. "Apologize to Batman right now!"

"No apologies are necessary, Marie!" exclaimed Batman. "I get this question quite a bit from plenty of school-age children. However, it is an impossible request to grant."

"Why is it impossible?" asked Sherry.

"Well," continued Batman, "If Robin and I were to take off our masks, the secret of our true identities would be revealed."

"Yeah," J.R. added, "And the mystery of Batman and Robin would be gone forever. Way to go, Sherry!"

"Your brother's right," replied Robin. "If our true identities were to be exposed, it would destroy our value as crime-fighters!"

"There you go, Sherry," said J.R.

"Shut up!" retorted Sherry.

"Do you have any exciting stories to tell us?" asked Ben. "I bet you saw a lot of stuff go down back in your day!"

"We sure did," said Robin. "Would you like to hear one about the Penguin?"

"Oh yeah, yeah! Tell us!" said the kids excitedly while gathering close to the Dynamic Duo.

"I remember that day well, Robin!" Batman replied. "We were taking Penguin back to the city…"

_(__**Flashback to 1966.**__ Batman and Robin are in the Batmobile, with the Penguin, posing as one Commodore Schmidlapp, seated between them. The Caped Crusaders are driving Penguin back to Gotham City after his failed attempt to take over the Batcave.)_

"Swallow this pill," said Batman as he handed Robin a large, white pill. Robin obediently swallowed the pill. "Now, give our friend here a whiff of Bat-Wake," continued the Caped Crusader, giving his sidekick a small blue bottle. The Boy Wonder immediately sprayed a small amount of Bat-Wake in the Penguin's direction.

"Waugh, waugh!" squawked the Penguin, waking up from his induced sleep. "Good morning!"

Just then, the Batmobile began to surge and backfire. The Dynamic Duo immediately realized that something was wrong with their car.

"What's wrong, Batman?" asked Robin.

"Manifold pressure's dropping," replied Batman. "I think we'd better stop and check!"

After traveling for a block or two, the Batmobile continued to buck and surge until it finally screeched to a halt.

"Sorry about that, Commodore," Batman said as he and Robin got out of the car. "It won't take a minute."

"Yes, it will!" Penguin replied, raising his umbrella and spraying the Caped Crusaders with his patented Penguin Gas.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, but he and Batman were quickly knocked out by the powerful gas.

"Waugh, waugh! Yo ho! And away we go in my Birdmobile!" Penguin gleefully exclaimed as he ran from the passenger side of the car and got behind the wheel. Upon finding the start button, the super-criminal fired up the Batmobile and quickly drove off, tires squealing behind him. However, as soon as the Batmobile was out of earshot, Batman and Robin got up, seemingly unharmed.

"You okay, Robin?" asked Batman.

"I sure am, Batman!" replied Robin. "Thanks to that anti-Penguin Gas pill!"

"The pompous fool! He's played right into our hands," Batman said. "Quickly, via Batcycle to the Batcopter – we'll track him to the gang's new hideout!"

_(Back to present day.)_

"So what happened next, Robin?" asked J.R. "Did you guys catch the Penguin?"

"To make a long story short – yes, we did," said Robin. "But it took several trips by air, land, and sea to catch up with that waddling bird!"

"Was the Penguin working with anyone else?" Ben asked.

"He had joined with the Riddler, Joker, and Catwoman, not only to take over Gotham City, but also the world!" exclaimed Batman. "We were lucky enough to catch them before they were able to execute their dastardly deeds!"

"I have another question, Batman," said J.R. "Have you ever let ordinary people like me see the Batcave?"

"That, my boy, is something that also has to be kept hidden from public view," Batman replied. "We've never allowed anyone else to visit the Batcave."

"Not a soul?" asked Marie.

"Not one soul," said Robin. "Well, Batgirl did come into the Batcave once but we had to put her to sleep before we left. That way, she wouldn't see its entrance and exit."

"Where's Batgirl now?" asked Sherry.

"That's the same question Robin and I have been asking for the last few years," sighed Batman.

"However, Mayor Gordon says that she keeps in touch with Batgirl," Robin remarked. "She told me that Batgirl's retired and now living a quiet life in an undisclosed location."

"Mayor Gordon?" Connie asked.

"Indeed!" Batman answered. "Mayor Barbara Gordon is the daughter of our late friend and mentor, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon. Robin and I have known the mayor since she was a teenager."

"She also became the youngest mayor ever to be elected in Gotham City," added Robin. "Barbara won a special election fifteen years ago to serve out the term of Mayor John Linseed, who passed away in office. Since then, she's served our home city with great distinction."

"She's also the only female mayor of a large city with a population over 200,000 in the eastern United States," Sherry piped in.

"How do you know that, Sherry?" Marie asked her youngest sister.

"Easy," replied Sherry. "I learned it in my honors government class at school." Her other siblings rolled their eyes at the response.

"Sherry's right!" responded Batman. "She does possess great, and exceptional, talent and aptitude that I have not seen in a young child for a very long time. She reminds me of my good friend, Dick Grayson, another bright, young pupil back in his day."

Robin merely grinned at the comment.

_(Meanwhile, at the dinner table…)_

"What are we going to do?" asked Graham rather wistfully. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Oh, Graham," said Elizabeth, "You said the same thing the other night, when you were on the fire escape by yourself. We're going to be fine, remember? At least that's what you said."

"Yeah, but, how are we going to start anew in California?" Graham asked. "On top of paying this year's taxes, moving expenses, Connie's need for braces, and our soon-to-arrive little one – how are we going to be able to afford all of it? I can barely make the tuition payments for the kids' school, for heaven's sakes."

"I sympathize with you all the way, Coach," Greg chimed in. "If I was in your shoes, I'd feel the same pinch."

"Oh yeah, right!" retorted Graham. "Greg, you're a doctor. You make a lot of money! You probably don't need to worry about finances much."

"Honey!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It's all right," said Greg. "Seeing you and your seven children, with one on the way, it reminds me of my own family."

"What do you mean?" asked Mike.

"I don't like to brag about myself much, but I'm the oldest of six kids," replied Greg.

There was a small silence.

"Wait, what, Greg?" Carol said. "I know you mentioned being married and having a son, and them being back in L.A., but I didn't know about you coming from a big family, too!"

"Well, it's a long story," Greg said.

"But you can tell us," said Maggie. "We're all adults here."

"Yeah, what was it like coming from a big family? Was it all boys or all girls?" asked Cindy and Wendy together.

"This I've got to hear," said Graham rather reluctantly.

"Okay, since you asked, I'll start from the beginning," said Greg, with a small smile forming. "Here's the story of a lovely lady and a man named Brady…"

_(__**Flashback to 1969.**__ Michael Brady and Carol Martin are having a moment in the backyard of her parents' home. It's their wedding day and the ceremony is starting shortly. The impending union of the couple will bring the Brady boys and the Martin girls together as a joint family.)_

"Hey, everything looks beautiful!" Mike Brady said to his soon-to-be bride, Carol Martin.

"Did you say everything looks beautiful?" asked Carol.

"Oh, everything does," beamed Mike. "The flowers are beautiful, the cake looks beautiful, the hors d'oeuvres are beautiful!"

"Well, aren't you forgetting something?" Carol asked again.

"Oh! The silverware looks beautiful too!" exclaimed Mike.

"Thank you," said Carol. "But how do I look?"

"You, my dear," Mike said, in a faux Cockney accent, "are prettier than flowers, sweeter than the cake, more appetizing than the hors d'oeuvres, and more sparkling than the silverware!"

"Oh, Mike," giggled Carol, "Be serious!" She then pulled her fiancée into a loving embrace.

"You want to know something?" Mike asked.

"Yes," replied Carol.

"I am serious," Mike replied back, before kissing his lovely lady.

"A few years ago," said Carol wistfully, "I thought it was the end of the world."

"Now it's just the beginning," said Mike. "For both of us."

"No, no," replied Carol. "For all of us."

"Right," exclaimed Mike with a big smile. "The whole blooming Brady Bunch!"

_(Back to present.)_

"That day, the Brady boys and the Martin girls formed a family, and that's the way we all became the Brady Bunch," said a now-smiling Greg.

"Wow, that's very deep, Greg – and cute!" exclaimed a giggly Cindy.

"Wait, hold on, Greg," said Mike. "You mean to tell me that your dad's first name is Mike?"

"That's absolutely correct," replied Greg.

"And your mom's first name is Carol, like mine?" asked an incredulous Carol.

"Right again!" exclaimed Greg.

"Now this is really deep!" answered Mike with a sense of astonishment in his voice.

"Why, isn't that a lovely coincidence!" Maggie said. "Our daughter's mentor's parents are named Mike and Carol, like our two oldest kids!"

"You know," Jason added, "if I had known your parents, Greg, I'm not sure if I would have named my kids Mike and Carol after them."

"Jason!" scolded Maggie.

"Hey, Greg, are your parents still married?" asked Wendy.

"Yep!" Greg said. "They'll be celebrating 19 years of marriage this August."

"That was a great story, Greg," said Elizabeth. "Graham and I are also heading for our 19th anniversary, and we're still mad about each other just like we were the day we met!"

"As are my parents! They've been through many trials and tribulations, that's for sure," Greg remarked. "But they're still passionately in love with one another. Here, let me show you some pictures of the family," he continued, reaching for his wallet and taking out two wallet-sized photos to show his hosts.

_(One of the photos is of the entire Brady family, including Alice, in their classic staircase pose at their home, circa 1969. The other photo is of the family recreating the pose, only 19 years later, with all six children now grown up.)_

"What a handsome guy," remarked Graham, pointing to the shot of Mike Brady in the newer picture. "I wish I looked as good as him."

"But you do, Graham," replied Elizabeth, grasping his hand in hers. "You really do."

"Greg, can you tell us who the people in the pictures are?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," answered Greg, using the older picture as a guide. "The guy at the very right, at the bottom of the staircase, is my dad, Mike. To his right, on the first step, is my mom, Carol. And to her right is our former housekeeper, Alice Nelson. She's retired now but she comes to help out once in a while. On the third step, to Alice's right, is this jerk, i.e., me. I was 15 years old when this picture was taken."

"You're not a jerk, Greg!" exclaimed Mike. "I think you're a pretty cool guy myself."

"Except I'm losing a little hair," said Greg. "Anyways, to my right is my oldest sister, Marcia, and above her is my brother, Peter. Above him is my other sister, Jan. She didn't like being part of the bunch at times and wanted to be an only child. Eh – but that was part of growing up! To Jan's right is my youngest brother, Bobby, and to his right is my youngest sister, Cindy."

Now it was Cindy's turn to be excited. "Oooh! You have a sister named Cindy, just like me! But she's blonde, like my sister Wendy. Well, you know what they say! 'You can sleep with a blonde, you can sleep with a brunette, but you'll never get any sleep with a redhead!'"

"Cindy!" hissed Graham. "How many times have I told you not to say stuff like that?"

"That's all right, Coach," replied Greg. "Actually, Cindy, you and your twin both remind me of my sister Marcia. Back in her day, every guy wanted to date her because she was quite the little 'Miss Popular' at Westdale High School! Oh man, did Dad nearly have a heart attack on several occasions!"

"He'd probably know how I feel right now, having four teenage daughters," muttered Graham.

"Graham, please!" replied Elizabeth.

"Speaking of California, I'm still worried about the big move," her husband said.

"What exactly are you worried about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay, would you like to know something?" Graham replied. "You've been the first thing on my mind all this time, Elizabeth, but especially our new baby. He or she will be yet another mouth to feed, and I don't know how we'll manage out there on less money than I'm making here in New York. My insurance plan barely covers your doctor checkups – maybe that's the reason you haven't seen him in a few weeks!"

"Hey, if I can be of any help, I'm here," said Greg.

"How?" asked Graham. "I'd like to know how!"

"I'm an obstetrician, remember?" Greg answered. "I've had over seven years of delivering babies, even in the most difficult circumstances."

"Oh, I hope I don't have kids for a long time!" exclaimed Wendy. "It must be painful, demanding, and, um, gross!"

"You can say that again!" said Elizabeth. "I'm at the beginning of my third trimester with this little one here and I don't know how much more I can take!"

"I'll tell you what, Elizabeth," replied Greg. "How would you like to have an examination tonight? I can check all your vital signs, including the baby's, so that we can make sure that your little one is doing fine. That is, if it's okay with you."

"You – you're really willing to do a checkup on me?" Elizabeth asked.

"On my mom?" Cindy chimed in.

"Sure!" exclaimed Greg. "Anything I can do to help out a great family like yours. Coach? Are you fine with this?"

"What?" Graham said, lost in a train of thought. "Oh, yeah, go ahead – anything to make my poor Elizabeth's life better. Hey, wait a minute, Greg – how much is this going to cost me?"

"Cost you?" Greg chuckled slightly. "Coach, I'm doing this completely for free. You're not going to pay a single dime out of your pocket, and believe me, your insurance is not going to be billed either."

"Are you serious?" asked Cindy. "I've never heard of a doctor giving free checkups!"

"Cindy, does he look serious?" said Wendy to her twin. "Of course he's serious – and he's doing Mom and Dad a favor."

"Hey, Jason," said Greg, turning to the Seaver patriarch, "Do you have a room in the house where I can conduct a gynecological exam in private?"

"Oh, sure I do," Jason replied. "I have just the perfect room – you can use my office. It's right near the kitchen."

"Thanks," Greg answered. "I owe you one. Elizabeth, why don't you go into Jason's office and get comfortable while I get my equipment and supplies in my car? I won't be long." He got up from his place at the table and headed for the door.

"Wait, Greg," said Graham, bolting from his seat as well. "I don't know if you'd be willing to do this, but I was wondering – could you check my four teenage daughters after you finish seeing Elizabeth? I mean, I'm their father and all, but I want to know that they're not hiding anything and that they're safe, if you know what I mean."

"Coach, it will be my pleasure," replied Greg. "I do this for a living. I delivered my oldest sister's two kids but that's another story."

"All right," Graham responded. "I know you'll do the right thing – Dr. Brady!"

_Outside in the driveway, Batman and Robin are showing J.R. and Ben the Batmobile._

"As you can see, young men," Batman said, as his new young friends admired the big, black car, "This long, sleek machine is our trusty Batmobile, which has certainly survived plenty of use over the last two decades."

"And it's capable of a lot of things the average car can't do," added Robin.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ben. "This car is so cool!"

"Totally!" J.R. chimed in. "I've seen pictures of the Batmobile in magazines but I never thought I'd see it in person!"

"I'd like one! I want a Batmobile!" said Ben.

"Hey, Batman," said J.R., "Can this car really do a 180-degree turn while driving?"

"Indeed, J.R.!" said Batman. "One of the Batmobile's best capabilities is the Bat-Turn. You just pull that lever above the console, and the Bat-Chutes will immediately eject out of the rear, which will allow the vehicle to turn around 180 degrees."

"The Bat-Turn's saved our bacon on a lot of occasions, too!" Robin exclaimed.

"So awesome!" Ben replied. "I have another question, Robin – can J.R. and I sit in the car?"

"Batman?" asked Robin.

"Yes, by all means, do!" answered Batman. "But remember, fellows – try not to touch anything inside the car. Those gadgets may be foreign to you!"

"All right!" J.R. and Ben shouted together as they opened the doors to the Batmobile and slid into its black leather seats.

"Hey, what's this?" asked J.R., who was sitting in the driver's seat. He was pointing to a white button situated to the left of the steering wheel.

"Don't!" cried Robin, but the young boy pushed the button anyway. The big starter under the hood whirred for a second, then the Batmobile's atomic turbine engine instantly roared to life, while the rear rocket thruster spewed forth a big ball of fire.

"Robin," Batman asked over the engine noise, "Is the Bat-Brake on?"

"Yes, Batman!" Robin exclaimed. "I took the liberty of setting it when we got here. Otherwise the car would have taken off with these two inside! And boys," he said, turning to J.R. and Ben, "You're lucky we didn't park near the garage, because those flames that the car produces on startup could have been enough to set the house on fire!"

"Sorry!" said the boys, shrugging their shoulders.

_Inside the house, 45 minutes later. Greg, now wearing his white lab coat, has just finished giving Elizabeth and the four teenage Lubbock girls their checkups. He heads to the kitchen to tell Coach Lubbock the results._

"What's the good news?" asked Graham rather anxiously.

"The good news, Coach," replied Greg, looking over the notes on his clipboard, "is that your wife's vital signs are good and show nothing out of the ordinary. Her blood pressure is excellent and she is progressing very well as she enters her seventh month. I think you're going to have a healthy baby!"

"Oh, thank heavens!" exclaimed Graham. "And what about my girls? How'd they do?"

"All four of your daughters went through the checkup with flying colors as well," said Greg. "Again, nothing out of the ordinary. However, there is one thing I might add, which does concern me a bit."

"Which is?" Graham asked.

"Upon examining Cindy and Wendy," continued the doctor, "I could see the telltale signs that they are already active – if you know what I mean. I had to warn them to be careful in the future."

"I knew it!" said Graham, sounding concerned and upset at the same time. "Where are my twins? I'm going to have a nice long talk with them…" He leaped out of his chair to head into the living room.

"Now calm down, Coach!" Greg said as he grabbed Graham by the arm. "I don't want you to embarrass your twins in front of our hosts, and certainly not in front of Batman and Robin. You know how they always were about etiquette and protocol!"

"Oh yeah, you're right," Graham replied. "I can wait until we get home. I should've known that they were sneaking out!"

"It's hard to tell at their age," said Greg with a sigh.

Just then, Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. "Greg," she said with a wide smile, "I really want to thank you for everything that you've done for me and my family. How can I ever forget the generosity from a gentleman like you?"

The Lubbock matriarch then gave her new friend a big hug, and the good doctor held her for a few moments.

"Elizabeth, it was my pleasure to treat you and your daughters," Greg said. "And remember what my mom and dad said – it's not the end of the world, but it's just the beginning."

"Greg's right, Elizabeth," chimed in Graham. "The more I think about it, the more confident I feel about us surviving out west!"

"Oh, I hope you're right, Graham," replied Elizabeth. "It is indeed a new beginning for each of us."

"Before I forget," commented Greg, "My teaching position here in New York ends in a few weeks, at which time I will be heading back to my practice in Santa Monica. Just before you're ready to deliver your little one, give me a call and I'll travel up to Eureka to handle the delivery."

"Are you serious?" asked an astonished Graham.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But are you sure you'd be willing to commit to this?"

"Positive," Greg responded with a smile. "I couldn't do anything less for you and your great family. As Dad would say, it's the beginning – just the ten of you!"

_(Epilogue.)_

_A few days after the dinner at the Seavers', the Lubbock family promptly packed up and bid farewell to New York to start their new lives (and Graham's new job) in Eureka, California. Dr. Greg Brady also said goodbye to the Big Apple, as he returned to his private medical practice in Santa Monica. Two months later, Greg kept his promise to the Lubbocks and traveled to Eureka when he received the news that Elizabeth's time was getting closer. And several days later, with his loyal wife and nurse, Nora, assisting him, Dr. Brady delivered the newest Lubbock, a girl named Melissa. The family was elated, but especially Melissa's mother and father, who were grateful to their new friend for giving them a hand when they needed it the most._

_As for Batman and Robin, upon their return to Gotham City, they discovered that the Gotham National Bank had been robbed, and that all its gold and silver deposits had been stolen. Once more, Mayor Barbara Gordon called the Dynamic Duo into service to track down the mastermind of the robbery. After a long search and several missed leads, the Caped Crusaders eventually apprehended the culprits, who turned out to be their old foes Egghead and Olga. The stolen gold and silver were recovered, and Gotham City returned to normal._


End file.
